Rio 3 Blu's dream vacation
by Xephos yogcast
Summary: Third story in the original saga. 2 months has passed after 'Lost in the stadium'. It's Jewel's 18th birthday ad Blu decides to take her to Minnesota. On the way, he meets new enemies and old. Will he ever manage to come back to Rio. Beta read by Kraft58
1. Chapter 1 Planning

**Chapter 1 Planning**

It was another glorious day in the city of Rio. All the birds were happily minding their own businesses. Flying around with their own families and friends. Singing together.

Blu was teaching the kids how to get food while Jewel was at the hollow resting. She was close to laying her 4th egg. After Blu got the food, he flew back to the hollow.

"Jewel I'm back. Here's the mangoes." Blu handed Jewel the mango.

"Thanks sweetie. " Jewel thanked him.

The blue macaw started eating their breakfast. Once they were done, Blu still had something to settle. It was Jewel's birthday tomorrow and he planned everything for her with the other birds. He told his kids to not tell his wife. Blu decided to fly off to Rafael's grotto.

"Blu where are you going?" Jewel ask confused.

"You will find out tomorrow honey. " Blu replied sweetly as he flew off with the chicks.

5 minutes later

Blu arrived at Rafael's hollow and greeted him.

"Hey Rafael! Hey Eva!"

"Ay! Amigo! Let's head to the sanctuary and get everything ready." Rafael said.

The birds flew off tithe sanctuary where Blu and Jewel spent their first night together there. When they arrived, Nico, Seline, Pedro, Flora and the rest were there.

"Hey Blu!" greeted all the birds.

"Hey amigos. Okay. Let's get everything done.

The toucans put up the banners while the others were preparing the other stuff.

Meanwhile

John (Read Rio the series to find out) stood with Joseph planning to take revenge on Blu.

"That no good Blu!" Joseph shouted angrily.

"Don't worry. We will find a way to get revenge. " John smirked.

Back with Blu

Kipo and Rico were getting the entrance ready. Nico and Pedro were preparing the food. Blu was getting a cake and planning stuff with Rafael.

"So Rafael. I was thinking if I could bring Jewel to America for a vacation. Can you help me take care of the kids?" Blu asked.

"Sure sure sure. You see, the first time I saw you guys, I knew you guys were in love but you haven't discovered it yet. " Rafael said chuckling.

Back with Jewel

"Whats taking Blu so long?" Jewel said to herself.

Jewel started to get worried. She walked around the hollow a few times and finally Blu arrived.

"Hey Jewel. " greeted Blu.

"Hello mom. " said the three chicks.

"Hello dear. Hello Bluey. " Jewel chuckled as he called Blu.

"Please don't call me that again will you Jewel?. " Blu teased.

"Okay but you stop too. " Jewel said as Blu nodded.

"Can I feel the chick?" asked Blu.

"Go ahead. " Jewel replied.

Blu put his wing on Jewel's tummy and started rubbing it.

"Hey little one. Daddy's here. " Blu said as he rubbed Jewel.

Jewel giggled at him. It was cute seeing Blu talking to his own chicks.

"I love you Jewel. " Blu said sweetly.

"I love you too Blu. " Jewel replied as she pulled him in for a kiss.

Ruby and Rudy looked away while Sapphire starred.

"Okay Jewel. You better sleep early cause tomorrow's a big day. " Blu said.

"Okay sweetie. Goodnight. " Jewel said.

"Good night. " Blu replied and they ended another day.


	2. Chapter 2 Suprise trip!

**Chapter 2 Surprise trip!**

Jewel woke up and realized that Blu wasn't there. He also left a note for Jewel. The kids were holding the note giving it to Jewel.

'Jewel, come to the old sanctuary. ' the note said.

Jewel shrugged and brought the kids with her. When she arrived, she saw banners but nobody was there. Suddenly, all her friends jumped out.

"Happy birthday Jewel!" shouted all the birds.

"Thanks. Whose idea was this?" Jewel asked.

"Blu and ours. " said the birds.

Blu walked towards Jewel and have her a kiss.

"Thanks Blu. " Jewel thanked her husband.

"No problem. I have a surprise for you. " Blu said.

"What?" Jewel asked.

"We're going to US. " Blu said.

"Really? You planned everything for me already. Thanks sweetie. " Jewel said hugging Blu.

"I got Rafael to take care of the kids. So don't worry. " Blu said reassuring her.

"Thanks honey. " Jewel said giving Blu a peck on his beak.

Moments later

All the birds were happily dancing. Music filled the atmosphere. All the birds were celebrating happily. Blu and Jewel were dancing like a lovely couple. Rafael smiled when he saw all his amigos dancing with their mates.

Time passed as everybody were enjoying themselves. The blue macaw family headed home and ended another day.

"Goodnight Jewel. " Blu said.

"Goodnight Blu. " Jewel replied.

The following day

Blu and Jewel brought their kids to Rafael's hollow and let Rafael and Eva take care of them. After that, they flew off to the airport.

"Thanks for everything Blu. " Jewel thanked him once again.

"No problem. " Blu said as they entered the airport.

"Wow! That thing is huge What is that?" Jewel asked pointing at the plane.

"It's an airplane. It lets humans fly in the sky like us. I took one when I was coming here. But we have to go in the cargo room. " Blu said.

"Okay. Let's go. " Jewel said.


	3. Chapter 3 Arrival and transformation

**Chapter 3 Arrival and surprise**

A/N

I took the idea of Tulio, Linda and Fernando turning into blue macaws from benderjam. I got permission so no flames. And this may be the last chapter and the last story for my Rio fanfictions. I lost all my motivation so this story is on hiatus for now. Same for my other story. So here I give you chapter 3.

Blu and Jewel woke up and realized that the plane had touched down. They walked to the opening of the cargo room and hopped out.

"Here we are Jewel. New York. " Blu said breathing the fresh air. Well the wasn't really fresh air since it was planes everywhere.

The two lovebirds flew out of the runway and they landed on one of the buildings.

"Wow Blu. This place is awesome. " Jewel said. "What's that building over there?" Jewel said pointing to the

Empire State building.

"That Jewel is the Empire State building. Its one of the tallest buildings in the world. " Blu said.

"Wow! Let's go there." Jewel said.

The two lovebirds flew to the rooftop of the Empire State building. It was actually the 4th of July on that day. Jewel was confused a she saw fireworks and American flags everywhere.

"Blu what's with all this?" Jewel asked.

"Oh it's the fourth of July. It's when all the people here celebrate their independence day. Something like carnival. A very big party!" Blu said.

Suddenly, a pigeon flew by and pinned another pigeon. Blu got shocked and he quickly left with Jewel.

In a distance

Crystal, John, and a few snakes were watching them. A few other eagles were watching.

"Okay we'll wait for the time. " John said.

"When?" asked one of the snakes.

"Shut up you. We'll get them when they are leaving for Rio.

Meanwhile in Minnesota

Tulio and Linda were packing the bookstore preparing to move it to Rio. Tulio was packing when he saw a strange glowing object below one of the boxes. He picked it up and suddenly, the object gave a bright flash. Linda and Túlio fell unconscious. When they regained consciousness, they realized that they were way shorter than their original size. The two 'humans' looked at the mirror and realized that they transformed into blue macaws.

"Ahhhhh!" Linda shouted as she was shocked.

"Cool. We are blue macaws. So now we can fly. " Tulio said.

"Well technically yeah. " Linda said as she formed a slight smile.

The both of then took off and flew around the bookstore.

"Wow this is fun! " Tulio said.

Meanwhile

Blu and Jewel found a hotel for birds to stay in. When they walked in, they saw birds of different sizes and colors. The both of them settled down in the hotel and they ended another day.

A/N

Again to all my readers. Sorry about the hiatus. I may not finish story because of all my motivation. I'm really sorry.


	4. Chapter 4 A new version of friends

**Chapter 4 New version of friends**

A/N

I want to thank Blu100-Jewel100 for giving me support. Well you are right. I should continue on. Even if I want this to be my last I must finish this story. Because of all of you guys, I shall not stop. So keep on reading. Thanks Blu100-Jewel100, TheNovaSpixsMacaw and mw3fan. Here's chapter 4, hope you review it.

Blu and Jewel flew all the way to Minnesota and flew to where Blu used to live. Linda's bookstore.

"This is where I used to live. " Blu said bringing Jewel in.

As they walked in, they looked around and the place was very fancy.

"Wow Blu. Now I know why you enjoyed being a pet. " Jewel said.

Just then, they heard wings flapping and squawks coming from the second level. Blu and Jewel got curious so they hopped up to the second floor. When they were there, they saw two birds that looked like them flying around. The female kind of looked like Jewel but had Linda's personality. The male looked like Blu but had Túlio's personality.

"Hey what are you birds doing here?" Blu said firmly.

"Blu! Jewel!" Linda shouted as she flew to them.

"What? Do I know you?" Jewel asked confused.

"I'm Linda and Tulio is here. " Linda said pointing to Tulio.

"WHAT? Why are you guys birds?" Blu asked.

"Ohh! I accidentally touched a glowing object and it turned us into blue macaws. " Tulio said.

"Well we need to change you back." Blu and Jewel said.

"NO! We like being birds. I didn't know you can talk Blu. " Linda said.

"Yeah we've been talking to you the whole time. " Blu replied.

"So ummm what are you guys doing here?" Túlio asked.

"It's Jewel's birthday so I decided to take her here. " Blu said.

"That's so sweet. " Linda said.

"Happy birthday Jewel. " Tulio and Linda said.

"Thanks guys. " Jewel thanked them.

Just then, they heard something hitting the glass. It came rapidly. They turned their heads and saw snowballs sliding down the window. The birds opened the door and saw two Canadian goose. Alice and Chloe. Blu's so called 'enemy'.

"Woah! Blu is that you?" Alice asked.

"Yeah!" Blu said acting cool.

"Who's that girl?" Chloe asked.

"This is Jewel my mate. " Blu said proudly.

"WHAT? I didn't know you would get a mate. " Alice said shocked.

"Hah!" Blu chuckled at them.

Jewel just smiled.

"Blu who are those goose?" Jewel whispered to Blu.

"Those are my 'enemies'. They said I wouldn't get a mate but now I got a beautiful mate. " Blu whispered back while Jewel blushed a little.

"So stay back Alice. " Blu said as he flew away with the other three blue macaws.

After a few minutes, they arrived at the airport. They were walking to a plane with the sign that said Rio. They didn't realize John and the others were just behind the sign. John and the others walked in the plane and just then, the sticker on the sign came off and it said "Canada".

Blu, Jewel and the other duo were settling down in the cargo room. They sat on top the luggages lying down. The plane took off and soon it was 90 feet above the ground. They thought they were going to Rio but it was going up instead.

1 hour later

The plane landed on the runway. It have a jerk and Blu knew they landed.

"Welcome to Canada. " the pilot said through the speaker.

"What the? Canada? We are in Rio. This guy must be crazy. " Blu said chuckling.

They landed in Toronto. Blu and the rest were still unaware of where they were. As they got off the plane, it felt weird. The weather was very cold and dry. The airport looked bigger and fancier then the airport in Rio. All of them got confused.

A/N

Look guys I'm not criticizing the Rio airport so please no flames.


	5. Chapter 5 Another wrong trip

**Chapter 5 Another wrong trip**

Blu, Jewel, Linda and Túlio were flying above Canada. The weather was very cold so Jewel decided to stop.

"Jewel what's wrong?" Blu asked.

"Nothing I just feel cold. " Jewel replied.

"Sure. It's late I think we should get some rest. " Blu said as thy walked in a building.

Blu and Jewel went into another room while Tulio and Linda went into another. Blu laid down to Jewel and they ended another day. Tulio and Linda were in the other room still thinking whether will they manage to get back to Rio. Back in Rio, Blu and Jewel's chicks were running ambushing a female black macaw. When the blue macaw couple left, they became like the 17 toucans. Sam (The 18th toucan) was inside still learning how to talk. It was different from the other toucans. Soon, the blue macaw chicks are going to be like the toucan.

Next day

Blu and Jewel woke up to another day. This day wasn't as nice as the others back in Rio as they were troubled. Blu and His wife went out to check on Tulio and Linda. As they were walking, there was another black macaw stalking on them. It was Rico. He wanted to follow Blu to help him in case he was in trouble but he knew Blu still knew how to get back. Rico craned his head and he accidentally fell. Blu and Jewel heard a big thud so they turned their heads.

"RICO?" Jewel shouted in shock.

"What are you doing here?" Blu asked.

"Ummmm I happened to be going on vacation to Canada. " Rico lied.

"Tell the truth. " Jewel said.

"Okay fine. I came here to check on you guys. " Rico admitted.

"I knew it. " Jewel said.

"Wait you have friends?" Tulio asked a little bit shocked.

"Yeah. We still have a lot in the jungle. We met them while we were birdnapped. " Jewel said.

"Okay guys we are going to the airport now. Come on let's go. " Blu said leading.

The five flew off to the direction of the airport. The airport was visible in a distance. Blu pointed at the airport and they swooped into the higher skies.

5 minutes later

Blu and the other birds flew onto the runway. They saw a jumbo jet coming towards them. It had the country 'Brazil' on it. The birds tried catching the plane but suddenly out of nowhere, John came and hit them back. They all fell backwards and landed on another plane's stairs. The stairs rolled up with the birds. They still didn't realize so they got in the plane. Blu got up and rubbed the back of his head.

"Where are we?" he asked.

"We are in another plane. I wonder if this is the right one. " Jewel said hoping.

The plane wasn't even right. It was going to London. The plane took off and even if they wanted to get out, it was too late. The temperature was very cold and the pressure was very high outside the plane. After an hour on the plane, Jewel felt a pain in her stomach. She walked over to Blu and laid on him.

"Jewel are you okay?" Blu asked.

"Yeah it's just a little pain. " Jewel replied.

Blu stroked her feathers and patted her stomach softly. Jewel enjoyed it and she leaned her head on Blu. Blu used his wings and wrapped Jewel carefully. All the way at the end of the plane, Rico was wondering around and he hopped up the window. He saw the whole surface of the ocean. It was a beautiful site. All the way in the front, Tulio and Linda were sitting under a seat sleeping. They dozed of ten minutes after the plane took off. Linda was drooling while Tulio was talking in his sleep. Suddenly, the plane gave a jerk. Tulio and Linda hit their heads on the box for the life jacket and they passed out.

Back with Blu and Jewel

The blue macaws fell asleep immediately after that turbulence. They were sleeping peacefully next to each other. Jewel was wrapped in Blu's wings and they were snuggling like the closest couple ever. In their dreams, they were flirting with each other. Both of them smiled in their sleep.

Meanwhile in London

Thousands of cats were hiding in Big Ben. They were preparing for the arrival of the blue macaws. The cats had been hired by Crystal to kill the blue macaw couple. Crystal was standing on the roof of Big Ben watching the sun set. From the roof, you could see other cats walking around patrolling the city of London. There were many cats guarding one area.

Back in the jungle of Rio

Rafael and Pedro was flying around the jungle. It was very early. As they were flying, they saw another part of the jungle which they didn't know was there. It was dark and foggy on that side. It was like a dark side. As they flew into the area, there was many eagles, sparrows, cockatoos, cats and snakes. There were even boats. Rafael saw this and he immediately flew back with Pedro. As they flew to the border of the light and the dark, they saw a jewelry box. Pedro opened it and saw a note inside. It said 'The dark side of the jungle. Attempting to destroy the lively part. Soon the living dead and the evil shall kill all the plants and animals in the light side. The living must perish. This means war. '

When Pedro read it, Rafael got afraid and he immediately flew off to the club to tell everyone. As they arrived, they saw many marmosets outside the club. They shouted for Rafael. Rafael wanted to attack them but they lift their hads in the air.

"Hi Rafael is it? I'm Mauro. King of the marmosets. " Mauro said.

"You here to create more trouble?" Pedro asked with a furious look.

"No. I came here to sign a treaty with you guys. I want peace between your birds and marmosets. " king Mauro said.

"Okay. Follow us. " Rafael said as he flew off while the marmosets walked.

After a while, they arrived. It was a very big tree. They walked in the hollow and inside it was like the White House. There were many military macaws and other types of birds. They were marching around. The marmosets entered the room where the king of the birds was. They signed a treaty so now there was peace between them.

A/N

How did you like this chapter? There's gonna be war soon.


	6. Chapter 6 A new era for animals

**Chapter 6 New era for animals**

Rio De Janeiro 8:15A.M

A group of military marmosets were being trained by the birds while the birds were trained by marmosets. Past domesticated birds were forced to invent weapons and marmosets introduced phones to birds. They were using that as communication. The birds and marmosets were preparing to fight the dark side of the forest. On the dark side, snakes were also undergoing training. Snakes were equipped with spears and birds were equipped with bird stun guns. It doesn't work on humans only animals.

Meanwhile

The plane had landed in London. Blu and the others flew out. They got out and looked around them. The buildings were all amazing.

"This is magnificent. " Tulio said.

Blu nodded and leaded the birds to the city. He read a lot about London in Linda's bookstore when he was a pet so he knew the streets and roads. They flew by the Big Ben. All of them glanced at the magnificent clock tower. It was really a amazing site. Jewel let out a peaceful sigh.

"Maybe this isn't so bad after all. " Blu said.

"Yeah. " Jewel agreed as he nodded.

Back in Rio

It was midnight. Military macaws and parrots were patrolling the area near the Christ Redeemer Statue. Marmosets were using binoculars overlooking the progress. Both leaders were all safe in the 'Log House'. The security management was improved when the marmosets helped. Birds now entered the era where there were phones and computers. The birds media created a website called 'Beakbook'. 'twitter was one of the most used programs. They haven't gone into the era where there were guns with bullets yet. Only stun guns. They now had submarines and it was circling the lake. At the beaches, there were birds on the trees overlooking and monkeys communicating with headquarters.

Life for birds had became like humans. They now created space shuttles but theirs could only be flown 1 mile high. It couldn't go all the way to space as they did not develop such technology yet. Animals now used light bulbs and could handle electric. There were many profession. The birds haven't tested the shuttle yet so they were going to test it.

"10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1 and now we have lift off. " said mission controller. The shuttle took of higher than the statue and as it reached the maximum height, the rockets boasters detached and the shuttle flew across Rio. It was set to land in New York. All the birds in all of Brazil watched as the first bird shuttle took off. They all clapped with their wings. Soon, the birds of Brazil are going to spread bird tech. Soon, birds around the world would be using technology.

Back with Blu

Blu and the rest flew towards Big Ben. As they were flying, cats suddenly jumped out of nowhere and chased them. Jewel couldn't fly fast a she was pregnant. Blu flew to her and tried pushing her.

"Come on Jewel! Let's go!" Blu shouted.

"Blu just leave me or you will die. " Jewel said smiling at him.

"NEVER! I PROMISED TO TAKE CARE OF YOU!" Blu shouted and pulled Jewel as he flew faster.

He used all his energy and Jewel was flying faster than she usually was. She flew as fast as she didn't want Blu to break his wing. The two flew off while the others were ahead of them. The cats continued chasing them. They flew higher and managed to escape. Jewel suddenly threw up.

"Jewel are you okay?" Blu asked panicking.

"Yeah I am fine. Thanks. I love you. " Jewel said smiling into Blu's dark chocolate eyes.

"I love you too Jewel. " Blu replied looking at her beautiful sapphire eyes.

Tulio was starring into Linda's beauty and he just felt like there was no tomorrow. Linda realized this and turned her head. She blushed madly. Rico felt lonely as he did not have any female counterpart. Just then, a female black macaw fell from the sky.

"What the?" Rico shouted in shock.

"Jesus Christ!" Blu shouted.

It looked ind of like Rico. She stood up and introduce herself.

"Umm excuse me do you know where is the airport?" she asked.

Rico got caught in her beauty. As Blu wanted to speak Rico cut him off.

"We're going to the airport you can follow. Why your name?" Rico asked seductively.

"My name is Hailey. What's yours?" Hailey asked.

"My name is Rico here is Blu, Jewel, Tulio and Linda. " Rico introduce as they all waved.

The six birds flew off to the direction of the airport.

"So you are a local?" Rico asked.

"No I'm from Rio. I'm trying to get back there. " Hailey said.

"Just nice we are going there too. " Rico said nervously.

Blu and Jewel chuckled then Rico glared at them.

"They are going to become lovebirds like us. " Blu whispered while Jewel chuckled.


End file.
